Demon Chamber
by ninjalogan
Summary: Naruto must find a way to resist the power of the demon within, fight against time to protect those he loves, and make the most difficult choice of his life.  Warning, adult themes and a mild case of cheesy romance novelesque smut included
1. Chapter 1

_Fear? A strange emotion to say the least. Fear drives us…brings us closer…creates bonds and destroys barriers. From fear can spring hope, strength, and even love. I…do not feel fear. I believe myself to be eternal…and am now trapped here…with you, stripling, to either permit or deny me access to that which is beyond this place inside of you._

The young man had been listening quietly to the musings posed from behind the large cage in front of him. "I am not afraid of you." He practically hissed this as he raised his head, his blue eyes blazing.

A wave of heat blew past him, rustling the blonde locks upon his head. Red energy was interlaced with the wind and seemed to linger around him, mixing with his eyes and giving them a brief tinge of violet.

_Yet…we are one. As I need you…so do you need me. I am you…you are me…you need my chakra…I offer it to you freely…so why are you here again?_

The young man tightened his fists until the bones within them creaked in protest. His knuckles crackled and his skin groaned like aged leather as fingers were squeezed against palm. "I am not you, you damn fox…" The red chakra began to flow into him…become one with him. "I am Naruto Uzumaki…and as long as you're staying here…you're going to pay rent!" The young man's eyes became red and his canines enlarged. Claws sprouted from the ends of his fingers and dove into the skin of his palms, flowing crimson down the lengths of the calloused fingers.

Naruto's eyes sprung open from where he'd landed after being hit with the water-jutsu. The situation came back to Naruto instantly; He was in the Chuunin exams. His opponent was an incredibly strong water ninja who had just used his strongest jutsu.

Naruto stood and bared his teeth. "I'm not losing to you today…" Power surrounded the young blonde as he rose to his feet.

"Im…Impossible!" The water ninja looked to the stands, searching for the eyes of his sensei.

His trainer's eyes were wide as well, focused upon the impossible image of a battered leaf ninja rising to his feet. The elder water ninja had given his student a special seal, allowing the younger ninja access to the chakra of all elder water ninja in attendance. It should have been impossible for any one ninja to exhaust the chakra of four elder shinobi…but here stood Naruto, flowing with an impossible abundance of chakra while his opponent had barely any left at all.

In the stands, two sets of pale eyes watched Naruto rise to his feet. One set which had been hidden behind a pair of very delicate hands filled with tears of joy. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata Hyuuga smiled and blushed as she realized she'd cheered out loud.

"Yes!" This had been from the other set of pale eyes, Neji Hyuuga. He was also cheering for Naruto yet was much less abashed at his outburst.

"Okay!" Another loud cheer came from Neji's left. "Get him, Naruto!" This was Rock Lee, his bushy eyebrows lowered in concentration. "I will not take my eyes off of Naruto so that his opponent knows who I am rooting for!"

"Lee…I think he already knows…" Neji moved his eyes back to the fight below and sighed heavily.

"Jeraiya…" Tsunade grimaced. She recognized the kyuubi's chakra and could see the three tails sprouting from the red surrounding the young blonde.

"I'm watching, Madame Hokage." Jeraiya clenched his fist and prayed that Naruto would not lose control…it had become harder and harder to contain the nine-tailed fox each time the demon's immense power was called upon.

The water ninja looked back to the opponent in front of him, then to the left and right, trying to think of anything he could do to stop what was about to happen next.

"Enough screwing around!" Naruto charged forward with a roar. "You're finished!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pain blossomed in the small of the water ninja's back. The blossom grew, sprouted, and then exploded into a flowered field full of life. The ninja cried out as three of his ribs shattered from the force of the blow and he was thrown forward. The wounded shinobi focused his chakra, trying to absorb the force of his body meeting the wall in front of him, but the strain was too much and he impacted with a sickening thud.

Those in attendance gasped. Where had Naruto gone? How had he moved so fast?

"I could not follow his movements…" Rock Lee lowered his eyebrows to the point where a casual observer would barely be able to tell if his eyes were even still open. "When did Naruto become so powerful?"

Neji activated his byakugon and stared intently at Naruto. "He has even more chakra now than when I faced him in his last exam…" Neji deactivated his blood line ability and gritted his teeth. "It's frightening."

Hinata looked over to Neji with concern in her eyes. She looked back to Naruto and activated her own byakugon. Her jaw dropped as she followed the flows of chakra up and down the young ninja's body. He'd grown so much physically that Hinata had not paid much attention to his skill as a shinobi. For lack of a better word…he was perfect. Forgetting to deactivate her ability, the young kunoichi marveled at the raw beauty of the man below her. His movements were flawless…his abilities were precise…his actions surgical.

"You're gonna pay for blasting me with that water jutsu!"

_**KILL!**_

_No! I'm in charge here, fox!_

_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

There were now five of Naruto. Four of the clones grabbed hold of his feet and began spinning him in circles faster and faster, until the entire crowd of Narutos became a blur.

_Naruto Cannon!_

Then, the four let go and instantly vanished, sending their maker fists first into his opponent. Naruto's fists smashed into the face of the water ninja, slamming the latter's head back into the rock wall. As Naruto stood, his opponent slumped to the ground, banging the back of his head on the edge of the indent that it had created when driven into the stone.

_Did I kill him? _Naruto forced the chakra back within him. He was once again in full control…and the wounds he'd received from the battle had long since healed.

The water ninja stirred and rose to his hands and knees. He raised his head and managed to focus the only eye that was not swollen shut upon Naruto. "M…Monster…" He then fell to the ground, finalizing Naruto's victory.

After Naruto was declared the winner, his friends rushed out to congratulate him. He put a hand behind his head and grinned, appearing quite satisfied.

Hinata, however, did not need her blood line ability to see through Naruto's act. The doubt beneath his toothy grin.

_I'm not a monster… I'm not…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Again, I want to apologize if any names or titles are off. My Japanese sucks and my English isn't much better. Pretty sad for an English major! Haha! For the record, Jeraiya is the Perverted Sage that taught Naruto the Resengan**___

_**Timeline: This story is in "limbo" in regards to any official story arc in the Naruto world.**_

_**I don't own Naruto. I'm not creative enough to have thought this up originally…but this work of fiction is a "tribute" to the creator's ideas.**_

Naruto gulped down the last of his Ramen and sighed contentedly. Then patted his belly. "Oof! I ate too much!"

"Naruto! Ichiraku frowned at the young man sitting at his counter. "You just got through with a very intense test…shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm perfectly fine, old man!" Naruto flexed his muscles and grinned. "Besides, I won!"

"Ohhh…well why didn't you say so? In that case, it's on the house!" The elder man grinned at Naruto when the young blonde simply stared in shock.

"Thanks!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and started to speak, but a noise from outside caught his attention. "Hmm?" Naruto squinted his eyes and turned.

The top of a head and a pair of pale eyes were studying Naruto intently. The pale eyes widened when a pair of blue eyes moved to merely inches away, staring back intently.

"Hey! Who is that?" Naruto stood and put his hands on his hips.

"N…Naruto…?" The figure stepped out from concealment and stood with eyes downcast.

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "I heard you cheer for me! You were really loud!"

Crimson flowed into the young woman's face and she swallowed hard. _He heard me?_

"Thanks! It really helped!" Naruto grinned. _Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't heard them cheering…I might have killed that ninja…_

Hinata raised her eyes and smiled. "I…I came to see…to see if you needed some medicine…or if you wanted ramen to celebrate…"

"Ah! No need to worry! I'm all healed up and the old man put the ramen on the house!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and spun her around, laughing and grinning. "I won, I won, I won, I won, I won….!"

Hinata flushed crimson and swooned. As a small, absent-minded smile crept onto her face she seemed oblivious to her dizziness…focused more on the fact that Naruto was holding her very close…and that he smelled very good…

Elsewhere, two other shinobi were less enthused.

"How many times has Naruto gone that far?" Tsunade turned from where she'd been looking out the window to regard Jeraiya with a stern gaze.

"Not many…" Jeraiya sat staring silently back at the Hokage.

"Not many?" Tsunade sat down behind her desk and shot a withering look in Jeraiya's direction.

"Hmm…" Jeraiya smiled. "There's always the possibility when his life is in danger…it's rare that he's so completely exhausted that he must tap into the demon's chakra."

"He was far from being devoid of any chakra today…he seemed to have quite a bit left. He was angry…wounded and angry."

"True…he does need to learn a bit more control." Jeraiya stopped when Tsunade slammed a hand down upon her desk.

"A bit? His opponent's head left a dent in the arena wall!"

"I noticed that..." Jeraiya became thoughtful. "I suppose I could train with him on occasion."

"He needs to learn control…he needs to learn…to learn moderation…he needs to learn…HEY!!!!" Tsunade leapt upon her desk and screamed in Jiraiya's face.

The man had started to daydream and his eyes had taken on a far away, dreamy expression. He had just started to flex his muscles in front of a group of women when suddenly he found himself lying on his back, his legs jutting towards the ceiling as he had fallen backwards with his chair. He leapt to his feet in an instant, then grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I was listening to everything and I agree wholeheartedly and I'll get right on that training of control moderation and everything else you said." Jeraiya dashed to the Hokage's office door and threw it open, startling her assistant Shizune who had been carrying a stack of papers and books.

As a rain of papers came down around Shizune, Jeraiya disappeared, leaving a very angry Hokage with her very unfortunate assistant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Double upload today…and maybe even another chapter depending upon how slow it is at work. Told you all that I hate having to wait for stories!**_

**_I also want to apologize for using the lead in about Naruto and Hinata "training" together. It seems that it is a popular way to get the two together in most of the fanfics I've read. The major problem is that this is THE perfect way to tie into other areas…and I'll explore those areas as this story moves on. I also want to let everyone know to relax…this story isn't going to be the friendliest in the world (as far as what happens to the characters) but it will come together in the end…whether or not it will end "happy" is in the eye of the beholder_**

_**Also, I apologize for the chapters being short…and the lack of action. I hope to remedy that as the story continues. I envision a LOT of action…I may even be able to squeeze out a few tears…or at least a few angered curse-words. Ha!**_

"Hinata!" Naruto stopped spinning and took on a very serious expression. "Where is Kiba and Shino?"

"They're on a mission." Hinata looked to the side and poked her index fingers together.

"Why aren't you with them?" Naruto was confused.

"The Hyuga clan observes a special ceremony for three days of the year barring times of war or S-ranked missions…so Tenten was sent in my place."

"Ah! So that's why Bushy-Brows was there!" Naruto then looked confused again. "How did you make it to my test?"

Hinata smiled as she stole glances from Naruto out of the corner of her eyes. "The ceremony was over two days ago…the B ranked mission that Kiba, Shino, and Tenten were sent on was several days journey away."

"Ohhh…" Naruto looked around. He then noticed Jeraiya walking towards him. "Hey! Pervert! Over here!"

Jeraiya groned and slapped a hand to his forehead. _Why does he still call me that?_

The Sannin walked up to the two Chuunin and grinned. "Hello there! Naruto…we've got work to do."

Naruto grinned. "A mission?" He practically danced as he pestered his teacher for details.

"No, numbskull…training." Jeraiya's eyes strayed to the side where a pair of women were walking.

"Hey! Pervo! Pay attention! What do you mean, 'training'? I've been training enough for the Chuunin exams! I want to go on a mission!"

"Well…the Hokage was not pleased with your chosen _method_ for defeating your opponent in the final match." Jeraiya glanced pointedly over to Hinata as he stressed a single word in his sentence.

Naruto understood immediately and also stole a glance over to the Hyuga. "He had a lot of chakra…and…uh…"

"And you became angry! You didn't focus…well…not on the right thing, anyway."

"Everything turned out alright!" Naruto grinned. "I stayed completely in control." Naruto glanced nervously at Hinata again.

"Not completely…and that's what we're going to work on." Jeraiya looked to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga…"

Hinata started at being addressed by the legendary sannin. "Yes, Jeraiya-sensei?"

Jeraiya looked at the young woman before him. Attractive, strong, able…all three words described the girl perfectly. Her devotion to Naruto was also of paramount importance. Although Sakura already knew about the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto, Jeraiya questioned her ability to devote herself completely to Naruto's training. "Tomorrow…you'll meet Naruto and I for training purposes. I'll need your assistance."

Hinata was stunned. "Yes…of course, sensei."

Naruto was thoroughly confused. "What kind of training is this?"

"Hinata is going to help me drain you of your chakra. It's time you learn how to save some of your…abilities…as a last resort. It's for your own good, Naruto. Hinata, I will speak with Kurenai to let her know of my plans for you." With that, Jeraiya turned and followed after the two ladies he'd seen earlier.

"Hmph!" Naruto scrunched up his face and pouted.

Hinata was elated at the chance to be near Naruto…but was saddened by his reaction. She also worried about what she would have to do to "drain" Naruto of his chakra.

"Ah, well…at least I don't have to be alone with that pervert!" Naruto grinned and waved. "I should get ready…I have a surprise for Jeraiya-sensei! See you tomorrow, Hinata!"

"N…Naruto…" Hinata spoke far too softly for the blonde to hear as he dashed off down the street. She lowered her gaze and reflected on what had just transpired…and began to worry about what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

Naruto strained his ears…listening for anything that could be out of the ordinary in the forest around him. However, he could hear nothing…nothing at all. _No birds…no bugs…no animals…they're close…but where the hell are they?_

There was no sound…but something alerted Naruto…something screamed at him to evade. He dove to the side and three kunai stabbed into the ground where he'd been standing. Only after he had scanned the trees in the direction the kunai had come from did he notice the exploding tags fluttering on the ends of the throwing daggers. "Oh, sh-" The explosion flung Naruto into a nearby tree, where he ricocheted off with a crunch. _Two…maybe three ribs cracked…that really hurt."_

Nearby, Jaraiya furrowed his brow. He'd been pelting Naruto with ranged attacks for nearly 30 minutes…yet Hinata had yet to do anything other than put her hands over her eyes. Perhaps he'd made a mistake in bringing her to help exhaust Naruto. _No…she'll come around. She must realize that this is for his own good…the same as she asked of her teammates…_

Hinata had indeed been covering her eyes. With the latest attack having obviously wounded Naruto she had almost cried out. Why was Jaraiya-sensei trying to kill him? Hinata put a hand to her mouth. Naruto had not moved since the explosion. Was he dead?

Naruto blinked his eyes to clear the debris from them. He coughed a few times and shook his head. His ears were ringing…impairing his ability to hear. _Doesn't matter…they're not making any sound anyway._ Naruto scrambled around to the other side of a large tree, forcing his opponents to reposition themselves for an attack and giving him precious moments to assess the damage he'd sustained. He hissed as he ran his fingers over his injured side. Gritting his teeth, he decided that he'd had enough of being on the defensive.

Jaraiya landed quietly on the limb he'd chosen, then grimaced when he saw Naruto kneeling behind a tree. _Damn, kid…I thought I'd taught you better than that._ The Sannin readied a kunai and aimed…then something caused him to turn his head.

Naruto had just been thrown through the air by two of his shadow clones and he had a Rasengan aimed directly at the elder shinobi.

_Nicely done…_ Jeraiya readied his own Rasengan to counter at least a small portion of the blast he was about to receive. There was no way he could create a Rasengan strong enough to completely counteract Naruto's in such a short time, but if the full brunt of the young ninja's attack hit him then it would be he, not Naruto, who spent the night in the hospital…or the morgue.

A streak of white suddenly shot through the air and intercepted Naruto. Hinata's open palm smashed into the side of the blonde ninja's face, flipping him to the side and dispersing the chakra forming the Rasengan.

_I'm so sorry, Naruto! _Tears came into Hinata's eyes as she felt the pain from the impact in the base of her palm. Normally she did not have to strike with much force in order to cause damage to her opponent, but her attack combined with the opposing forces of both her and Naruto's jump was enough for a considerably damaging blow.

Naruto crashed to the ground on the base of his neck. He thought for a moment he'd been paralyzed…but then his legs slammed into a tree root and the pain was enough to reassure him that he'd be at least limping away from this encounter. _That REALLY hurt…when did Hinata's hands turn into bricks?_

_Nice shot, Hinata._ Jaraiya looked down to the prone form of Naruto and leapt down to strike him with the weak Rasengan.

Hinata landed on a nearby tree branch and turned to make sure Naruto was alright. She gasped when she saw that the elder shinobi was attacking him with a Rasengan. _He can't block that!_ Hinata covered her eyes, then gasped and doubled over as a punch slammed into her stomach.

One of Naruto's clones stood over her and pulled back his left fist for another punch.

Jaraiya swung his arm to connect with the Rasengan but then spun at the last moment to avoid an attack from another of Naruto's clones. _I keep forgetting who I'm fighting here…Naruto is no ordinary shinobi!_

Hinata aimed a strike to Naruto's left thigh and then another for his throat, hoping to dispel the shadow clone. The clone hesitated only for a moment then tried to defend instead of following through with his attack. The defense was late, however, and Hinata succeeded in dispelling the clone.

There was a puff of smoke and three more Naruto's appeared. Jeraiya connected with the Rasengan to the clone who'd attacked him to protect the real Naruto, then landed and tossed a kunai before diving behind a tree.

Hinata looked to the fight below then blinked when she realized something. _Naruto pulled his punch. _She was sure of it. His punch in the arena had smashed the water ninja into the wall of the arena so hard that it had broken bones…yet the punch she'd just received from Naruto had only taken the wind from her. _He didn't want to hurt me…_

Naruto smacked the side of the kunai, causing it to miss his chest and sink hilt-deep into the tree next to him. He paused, wondering why Jaraiya had dove for cover. He looked over to the kunai and saw a tag fluttering off the end of the dagger. "Damn it…"

The explosion dispelled the clones and sent the real Naruto crashing into another tree. The explosion also toppled the tree the kunai had been embedded in, causing it to fall.

Hinata had covered her eyes and watched Naruto crash to the ground. Seeing the pain on his face and the blood coming out of the many cuts and scrapes all over his body brought tears to her eyes. Her Byukagon could see the waxing and waning of his chakra…he was indeed injured and tired. As she focused on the young blonde, she failed to notice that the tree toppled by Jaraiya's kunai was coming down right on top of where she was perched.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto turned his head at the sound of the falling tree. His eyes widened when he saw the huge trunk looming over Hinata. Deep inside of the young shinobi, something snapped, like the string of a harp being wound beyond its limit. At the sight of the young woman, one of the people he'd spent most of his life with, at the brink of destruction Naruto found a reserve of inner strength he'd not been aware of.

Strength flooded into Naruto's limbs, he crouched and leapt with every ounce of his remaining chakra. The earth beneath his feet sunk several inches and a tree root several feet under the ground snapped in two. The speed of his ascent sent wind into his eyes with such force that tears formed and ran back around his temples, tickling his ears as they were shed behind him. In the nick of time his arms found Hinata's body and he pulled her around in front of him.

Hinata spread her fingers in time to see the tree directly in front of her. She had time only to lament the fact that she'd not had ample opportunity to accomplish enough training to impress her father. The young shinobi started to close her eyes again to await the inevitable, yet felt someone strong wrap their arms around her. She opened her eyes again in time to see the large tree slam itself into the back of the young man she'd been in love with since as far back in time as she could remember. The wood made a sickening "crack" sound as it connected with Naruto's head and shoulder and she felt both of their bodies pushed hard to her right.

As the two ninja's landed, Hinata used all of her strength to lessen the impact for the blonde who was now laying limply in her arms. She felt the bones, joints, and tendons in her legs and back groan in complaint to the brunt of the impact with the ground, yet she felt no pain focused as she was on the young man she held.

Naruto's chakra was nearly non-existent. Blood flowed from the back of his head and onto Hinata's arm where it was cradled and she could feel a bone protruding from his shoulder, piercing through her gi and into the top of her leg. Tears came into Hinata's eyes as she looked down into the face of the beautiful man whom she'd admired for so long from so far away. "N…Naruto…" Tears flowed down her cheeks and fell from her chin where one landed on Naruto's lower lip.

_Naruto bent down and ran his hands through Hinata's blood…raising the offering to eye level with Neji and making a fist. Electric blue eyes met pale blue eyes in a conflict of iron will as Naruto vowed to avenge her._

_I've decided that I like people like you… You're amazing, Hinata!_

_There was this ultra-pretty girl in the waterfall! I'm not joking!_

_Thank you, Hinata…_

"Naruto…" Hinata wrapped her arms around the bundle in her lap and wept. How wonderful he'd made her feel…how strong… She'd never given up because of him…because of his resolve. She wished she could heal him…to take his wounds from him. Even as their blood mingled and her life swelled with her love and pain, Naruto's life diminished from his sacrifice. _He…he is going to die from saving me…_

Suddenly warmth flowed into her from Naruto. She looked down and was shocked to see him surrounded with an intense red aura. _I…I can see this without my Byukagon…_ The blood ceased to flow from the back of his head and she felt the broken bone piercing her leg recede back inside of his body. Intense light and heat radiated from Naruto, surrounding both of them inside an aura of crimson. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto's breathing began to return to normal and his eyes fluttered. _I…I'll not have another chance…if I don't hurry…_ Hinata bent down, her hair falling down over both hers and Naruto's face. She could feel his breath on her face…it smelled slightly of ramen and toothpaste…Naruto-breath…like she'd imagined it a hundred times before.

As tears continued to fall from her eyes, Hinata's lips embraced Naruto's own. The blonde's lips were lightly chapped and tickled slightly. Flesh met flesh then compressed softly and changed shape to fit the contours of foreign lips. Naruto's mouth was open slightly and Hinata opened her own to match. She held for a moment and then closed both of her lips around Naruto's lower one. She released her mouth's grasp upon Naruto's to take a shuddering breath. A strange warmth was rising within her and her stomach churned as it did when she was standing in a tall tree or looking down from a very high cliff. Her body began to shake as if she'd suddenly been doused with freezing water and goosebumps rose across her entire body. She exhaled into Naruto's face and began to raise her head.

A strong hand came to rest against the back of her neck and the churning in her stomach intensified. Naruto's eyes opened and moved to look into Hinata's own. "H...Hinata?"

"Naruto…" Hinata was a deep crimson and yet still shivered. The warmth from the hand on her neck, so strong and yet so gentle as to nearly be a caress, spread through her and made her shiver even more.

"Did…did you…kiss me?" Naruto blinked as he stared at the young woman holding him.

"I…uh…I…Na…Naruto…" Hinata's mind would not stop swimming. She felt as if she was going to faint. She could still feel Naruto's lips on her own…could still taste the slight spice from his saliva…could still sense the bitterness of his blood and smell the scent of sweat and earth from his body. One of the spikes from his hair had tickled her forehead and still clung to several of her own dark locks. Darkness began to descend upon her and she felt the strong hand on her neck cradle her to the ground.

Naruto looked over to Hinata as he moved his body to lay her on the ground beside him. He'd felt a kiss…soft and sweet. He could still taste a light mint on his lips…could feel the heat of a woman's body pressed against his own. The young shinobi looked Hinata over, trying to see if she'd been injured. A spot on her gi pants had been punctured and the blood from the wounded tissue beneath the cloth had soaked the surrounding area crimson. Naruto put his hand to the wound, worried at how near it was to a vital artery and was shocked at how warm the thigh was he was touching. Naruto gasped and started to pull his hand away as he realized how close it was to Hinata's pelvis…yet his hand hesitated…touching her had felt…

_Damn it…what am I thinking? I've been around the pervert too much!_

Yet…she had kissed him. He had felt her pressed against him…her breasts against him…her hand on his neck…her lips taking hold of his own.

_What the hell!? Stop it! Stop thinking that way about Hinata!_

_Why?_

_The hell!? Why am I talking back to myself in my own head?_

_Why should I stop thinking about it?_

Naruto shook his head. Confusion fell down around him and began mingling with his thoughts. Jumbled thoughts and emotions assaulted him. His stomach flipped over and he felt as if he needed to cry and laugh at the same time. What the hell was he doing? His hand was on Hinata's thigh and he could feel her pulse…her heart was beating incredibly fast.

_I __**know**__ she kissed me. I felt it! I can still taste it! Why should she get to kiss me and I not get her back? It would serve her right! Kissing a guy right after he nearly got his brains knocked out from saving her! Why…why did it feel like that…why does it taste good? I hate mint!_

Naruto leaned closer. _I'll show her!_ As his lips met hers, he felt his stomach turn completely over. His hand was still on her thigh and had moved ever so slightly higher because of him having leaned forward to reach Hinata's lips with his own. The taste of mint spread through his mouth as he opened it to match the girl beneath him. His lips closed around hers and pulled ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to take a breath and felt a wave of energy flow through him. It was like he'd won ten fights in the Chunnin exam all at once…like he'd succeeded in creating a hundred rasengans in one hand…

His lips met hers again and he pressed his tongue ever so lightly into Hinata's mouth. The tip of one of the spikes of his hair brushed against Hinata's forehead, and she opened her eyes as she was awakened.

She was being kissed by Naruto…she could feel his lips and taste his Naruto-breath again…she could feel his tongue. As the last realization came to her, she lost all control. Her small, soft hand caressed the side of Naruto's face, brushing against his tiny whiskers. The blonde ninja started his eyes open, but did not pull away. Their mouths opened and closed together, sharing everything…becoming one... It seemed like an eternity until it ended…and then seemed as if it had only lasted less than a moment when their lips parted.

Naruto pulled away as he heard footsteps coming near. He and Hinata had been hidden among the leaves and branches of the felled tree. For a moment he considered staying there with her…he didn't know why…it made no sense as Jaraiya-sensei would find them with hardly any effort…

Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes. She was still shivering…she was still warm all over…she was still crying…she ran her tongue over her lower lip again to taste Naruto-breath as long as possible. Electric blue met pale blue in a long, deep stare.

_…what the hell just happened?_ Naruto's eyes continued to look into Hinata's.

_…is…is this…is this what love feels like? _Hinata also kept her gaze locked.

Jaraiya skidded to a stop as he reached the many leaves and branches of the fallen tree. "Hey! Naruto, Hinata!" _Well…this is going to look spectacular. Don't train with Jaraiya, he keeps taking students out into the woods and killing them!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew!! Was anyone else a little warm reading chapter 6? I was a little warm writing it! I've never tried love stories or kissing scenes in writing before. Don't blame chapter 6 on me, however! It's all Phil Collins' fault. I was listening to "Groovy Kind of Love" and other songs of that type while writing the chapter.**

**Also, I know I still completely suck at spelling the names and terms, but I think everyone gets the point. I'm doing well just getting the names close. Maybe I'd do better at the names in Samurai Shamploo...I think the one dude's name is the same as mine.**

**Anyway, now we get to see the "after effects" of what transpired in the woods. I'll admit...I was curious myself.**

"So…you dropped a tree on them?" Tsunade sat behind her desk regarding Jaraiya with a blank expression.

"Well…not ON them so much as AROUND them." Jaraiya used his hands to illustrate his point, then gave up and flopped into a chair. "The main problem is that…well…I don't know. They've both been acting strange since the tree incident. Naruto seems to always be daydreaming or lost in thought, which is not at all like him and Hinata just kind of…well…" The elder Sannin furrowed his brow and raised his hands as if searching for the right words. He then sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "I think they're both brain damaged."

Tsunade pursed her lips and regarded Jaraiya through half closed eyelids. She was about to say something when a voice from behind her brought both of the elder ninja out of their thoughts.

"Hey…sorry I'm late, but there was this old woman who'd lost her dog…." Kakashi's one visible eye betrayed the sheepish grin his mask was hiding. "Something of concern, Lady Tsunade, Master Jaraiya?" Kakashi waved his hand from his perch on the windowsill.

"We're not sure as of yet, Kakashi…but we'd like for you to try and find out." Tsunade turned slightly in her chair to regard the masked shinobi.

"She just kind of walks around with this goofy smile on her face." Jaraiya said while resting his chin on one of his fists. "They're both brain damaged."

In the intensive care ward of the hospital, Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been lost in his own thoughts since arriving back in Konoha. This had particularly worried just about anyone who'd ever been around when Naruto had previously been hospitalized. Normally he was boisterous, quite vocal, and defiant.

This time, he simply did as he was told. He was quiet, calm, and particularly obedient to the hospital staff. The doctors and nurses fretted over him constantly and most of his elder shinobi were becoming restless. The wounds beneath his multitude of bandages had healed long ago…but the bandages remained nonetheless and were changed regularly because of his new attitude.

"Two whole days…and he hasn't complained once. There's just something…wrong." A doctor was explaining to a nurse who was nodding vigorously as she listened.

Kakashi glared at the floor when he heard this exchange. Two days and no complaints. There really WAS something wrong with Konoha's number one bonehead. He stood outside of the room and observed Naruto silently. _What is he thinking?_

_I kissed her!_ Naruto furrowed his brow. _She kissed me, too! What the hell was I thinking? Now what will I do? How do I act around her? Should I kiss her all the time now? Will she expect it? Do I expect it? Damn it!_

Naruto turned and poured himself some water from the table by his bedside. As he poured the water, he replayed the scene in his head. He'd leapt and saved Hinata from the tree. He'd felt the tree hit him and he'd been barely conscious. As a last resort, he'd drawn upon as much of the demon fox's chakra he could muster. Then he'd come fully awake in time to feel something soft pressed against his lips. He'd reached up and caught something soft…Hinata's neck and head. She'd kissed him.

_AND she woke up while I was kissing her! She's totally sure I was kissing her…and she kissed me back…but did she kiss me first? Why do I care about this crap? I'm a ninja…and I'm going to be Hokage someday…I can't just go around kissing unconscious women! _Naruto shook his head. _I can't go around kissing women PERIOD. Damn that pervert…he's got me all messed up in the head. _With a sigh, Naruto shifted the blame of his present confusion. _**She**__ has me all messed up in the head._

_What are you thinking, Naruto?_ Kakashi watched silently as Naruto went through the same thoughts over and over again. _I wonder how Hinata is doing?_

At the Hyuga complex, Neji was concentrating. Sweat beaded on his brow and he charged in for another attack. Each attack was met with a precision block. _Damn it…I can't land a single blow!_ He doubled his efforts and yet still each attack was met with the resistance of a blocking hand or foot. He swung one attack low and met the side of an ankle, striking a chakra point. _Ha!_

Suddenly, blows came at Neji and connected with three of his own chakra points. _Wh…what!?_ The attacks had come at blinding speed and had taken him completely by surprise.

Hinata stood, favoring her ankle, her hands in front of her while Neji looked up to her from his knees. _Where did __**that**__ come from?_

"Enough!" Hiashi Hyuga stared at his daughter, his mouth agape. _She felled Neji!_ "We break for the day…enough training." Hiashi stared hard at his daughter as she bowed to he and Neji and walked away, limping slightly on her wounded ankle.

"Hinata!" She stopped as her father's voice spoke her name. "Well…well done today, Hinata." With a nod the girl turned and continued her walk. _Incredible…_ Hiashi smiled slightly to himself. Was his daughter…had she finally found what she'd been looking for?

Hinata walked from her house grounds and out into Konoha. She walked in a slight daze, a little smile upon her face. She would occasionally stop and watch a butterfly or a bee, smell a flower and pick a pretty one to put in her hair. No words or actual thoughts went through her mind…only one single scene playing over and over again in her head and the feelings, tastes, and smells that it brought back into her.

Her stomach fluttered slightly and her mind wandered on the brink of being both asleep and awake. She moved about, oblivious to the obstacles in her path and avoiding them with her subconscious, while her conscious mind kissed a certain blonde over and over again…all the while with the little smile on her lips.

Kakashi observed this behavior for a little while…the flower picking, the smile, the heavy sighs and occasional pauses with closed eyes and a quick brush of her fingers against her lips. An occasional song hummed under her breath and glance to the sun overhead.

Kakashi's one uncovered eye widened with realization. _Oh, boy…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap! It's been a LONG time since I updated! I had a severe case of writer's block. I get bouts of it now and again...thankfully there are literally HUNDREDS of other really well-written stories on the site. I'm glad to add this chapter to my own contribution to the site and hope that everyone will forgive me. It may start out slow again...but I hope for it to build up momentum soon.**

"Well?" Tsunade stared at Kakashi as if she were made of stone. She displayed no emotion…none of her thoughts. A perfect poker face.

"They're brain damaged…" Jeraiya was still slumped in his chair.

"Ah…" Kakashi had spent nearly an hour in thought…trying to discover the best way to inform the Hokage and Jeraiya that Naruto and Hinata were simply being…teenagers. "It is my opinion that Naruto and Hinata…"

Lady Tsunade raised one single eyebrow. Jeraiya leaned forward in his chair.

"…are bored." Kakashi closed his one visible eye in an otherwise invisible smile and nodded once. He seemed pleased with himself.

Jeraiya squinted one eye, looking as if his brain had just twitched.

Tsunade turned away from Kakashi and stared at Jeraiya.

Kakashi realized that his superiors were making no sound. As he opened his eye he found the two sannin staring at him…an impatient and annoyed look flirting with the muscles around their eyes and in their cheeks. "Ah…perhaps I should talk with Naruto…I'll have Kurenai speak with Hinata…I'm sure with some reassurance, a helping hand, and some ramen all will be back to normal."

The two Sannin merely stared.

"Right." Kakashi smiled with his eye again and scratched the back of his head. "So…I should go." The masked ninja waited only a moment then sprang nervously from the window. As Kakashi moved down the side of the ledge he'd been perched upon he shrugged his shoulders, trying to remove the cold blanket that had settled upon them under the gaze of Tsunade and Jeraiya.

Hinata paused outside of Naruto's room. She looked down to the flowers in her hand and back to the door. _Does he want to see me? He hasn't asked for me…or come out of the hospital yet. Did the tree hurt him worse than I'd thought?_ A dozen different doubts swirled about in Hinata's mind…tangling her feet deeper and deeper in the imaginary ropes that lashed them to the spot they occupied on the hospital's floor.

"Hello, Hinata!" Kakashi raised a hand from behind her. Hinata's face flushed the deepest shade of red possible and her jaw dropped slightly. The elder ninja had spoken her name loudly enough that everyone in the hallway had turned to regard her and a couple of other people even looked out of the doors to their hospital rooms. There was no way that Naruto had not heard Kakashi.

"H…Hello…K…Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata willed her body to sink into the floor…but she'd still not mastered that jutsu even after years of practice.

"Are those for Naruto? They're very pretty. Would you like to see him before I go in?" Kakashi was still wearing his one-eyed smile.

"Um…" Hinata looked to the door.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei…Hinata!" The voice was that of a young woman. It was a voice filled with strength and confidence. It belonged to a pretty pink-haired girl.

Kakashi and Hinata both turned toward Sakura. "I'm back from my mission!" The girl smiled and walked closer. "I heard that Naruto had been hurt! Is he in there?" She pointed to the closed door ahead.

Kakashi and Hinata looked at one another…then back to Sakura. They both nodded their head.

"I should have a look at him!" Sakura strode forward followed closely by Kakashi.

"Um…" Kakashi looked to the ceiling and held up one finger, trying to figure out the best way to explain to Sakura that he was wanting a word with Naruto first, however, his hesitation was all Sakura needed to throw open the door and begin looking Naruto over.

"No injuries to your head…none visible, anyway…back is fine…ribs are fine…"

Kakashi turned to speak with Hinata but found himself facing an empty hallway. Hinata had left without a sound. _Hm…is she still that awkward around Naruto?_

Hinata walked slowly back to her compound. Was Naruto angry with her? Did he regret kissing her? So many questions…and so many other people constantly around the blonde ninja. She only wanted to speak with him…to get close to him…maybe…maybe hold his hand.

"Hinata!" The voice was stern…strong…yet surprisingly gentle. The young shinobi raised her head to meet the steady gaze of Kurenai's eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata lowered her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei…he said that we should talk." Kurenai lowered her head slightly, trying to see the effect her words were having on Hinata. "About Naruto."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata raised her head to meet Kurenai's gaze…the younger shinobi's eyes wide with the fear that the elder knew her thoughts…

Kurenai softened her stare and smiled. "It's alright…Hinata. I…I know about you and Naruto."

Hinata gulped and blushed. "H…how…?"

"Kakashi-sensei figured it out. He's really quite…intuitive when it comes to matters of the heart. He saw through Asuma and my-" Kurenai seemed to catch herself and then took a quick breath. She looked quickly to her right and smiled bitterly. After she'd composed herself she looked back to Hinata and smiled warmly. "Was…is he…are you happy?" Kurenai giggled as if she were suddenly Hinata's age…her own memories of the stolen moments between Asuma and herself surfacing.

Hinata blushed a deeper crimson but smiled and tilted her head slightly. She nodded ever so slightly and thought again of Naruto and the Tree.


End file.
